


Did you see it?

by LeMera (Agha)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Crack, Just Pure Fun, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agha/pseuds/LeMera
Summary: In which there's supposedly a viral video of the Winter Soldier sucking off Captain America.Everything is, like always, completely Bucky's fault.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	Did you see it?

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this while writing my other Sam/Bucky fic "A World Like Ours" but this didn't really fit in to that story so it became it's own, independent thing. This is just pure fun, crack.

Sarah was the first one to call him. She was not the first one to see it, half the world had probably seen it before her, but she was the first one to call him. So it was her fault he even found out about it.

"There's this video," she said casually, just as their regular, weekly conversation was ending. "Casper told me about it. It's clearly fake, but everyone's talking about it."

"What is it?" Sam said.

"Well, you see, they claim that it's you. After taking down some big building in Alaska that was occupied by Nazis."

"I did take down a building of Hydra agents in Alaska," Sam said carefully. "Which is basically the same as Nazis." And he damn near froze his ass off while he was out there too.

"Yes, but then afterwards, there's this clip from a security camera of you... Well, of Bucky... How is Bucky by the way?"

Sam's mouth went dry. He could hear blood rushing in his ears.

 _No_.

"Bucky is fine," he croaked.

"Good. Great. I always did like him."

"You said I was nuts for partnering up with the man who tried to kill me."

"Yes, but now that I think about it, he tried to kill you _years_ ago. It's time to get over it, Sam."

"I'm already..."

"Besides, he was in the Howling Commandos with Captain America, wasn't he? He's a hero. The kids have all seen him in the cartoons. You should really bring him over for a barbecue one day."

"Sarah," Sam said. "What were you saying about a video?"

"Right, so there's this video - fake, obviously - of Bucky, well, e _ntertaining_ you, let's say. I haven't watched it personally, but I know it's just two people dressed up as you guys. Probably some fans or someone trying to make money. Because you wouldn't just have unprotected sex in the middle of a half-burnt down building right in view of a camera, now would you Sam?"

"No," Sam said, his voice strangled.

"Exactly." Sarah sounded very relieved for someone who claimed to never have thought it to be true. "See, I told Casper. I bet if I watched the video I'd see the differences between you and this faker straight away."

Sam pulled his phone from his ear for a moment, searching _Captain America_. He didn't have to write anything else. The first ten hits were all the same video.

"You know what, Sarah?" he said, putting his phone back to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Don't watch the video."

*

Steve, of course, found this hilarious.

A century old and as wrinkled as a raisin, and he still laughed louder than any healthy, young man.

"You're not worried that this is hurting your legacy?" Sam said, exasperated. "I _am_ in your uniform."

"I never gave a shit about my legacy," Steve said, wiping away tears. "I've defied orders and betrayed my government several times. I was a fugitive for fuck's sake."

"So was I," Sam muttered through gritted teeth.

"I always knew there was something between you and Bucky," he said fondly. "I just never thought it would come out so publicly. I heard you're real stars."

"This isn't funny."

"They say you really knew how to work that camera."

"We didn't know the camera was even online!" At least, Sam hadn't known. It was entirely possible Bucky had known. That guy was an even bigger shit than Steve. "I didn't even know that Bucky was going to... Well, that he wanted..." Sam felt his face heat up.

It really had come out of nowhere. One moment they'd been arguing, the next Bucky was on his knees and pulling Sam's dick out and, well, Sam was only human. He didn't stop him.

Steve started laughing again.

Sam leaned back, groaning loudly. He needed better friends.

Then something hit him

"Wait, you're saying you've only heard about the video. You never saw it?" Sam said

"Of course not," Steve huffed. "You two are like my brothers. It'd be weird to see you get off together."

Mischief sparked in Sam's chest. He pulled out his phone, searching up the video, which wasn't difficult.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Steve asked, suddenly wary.

"Just because you laughed, I'm gonna make you watch it."

"I don't want to watch it." Steve tried to get up.

Sam threw his arm around Steve's neck, forcing him to stay still. "Yes you are!"

*

Sam made a note to himself: Just because Steve was like a hundred years old, that didn't mean he couldn't still wrestle out of Sam's chokehold and hurt him.

Sam's ribs still ached from where Steve's elbow had hit him.

*

Sharon didn't say anything when they met for a debrief about their latest mission. Sam wasn't naive enough to think that was because she hadn't heard about the video, but Sharon was a good friend. And good friends don't make fun off...

"I'm glad you had fun on the mission," Sharon said, just as they were wrapping up. "Although, I heard it might have been a bit too much fun."

Never mind. His friends were the worst.

"I hate you."

"I'm just sad Natasha isn't around anymore," she sighed, sorting out the paperwork. "She would've loved this."

Sam felt a stab of pain. He did miss Natasha. "Yeah," he said. "She would've laughed so hard. She probably would've made the whole world see it."

"Oh, the whole world has already seen it," Sharon said. "I've had easier times dodging bullets than dodging that video."

"So you haven't watched it?"

"No, I want to be able to sleep at night and I don't need that burnt into my retina." Then, softer, she added. "I know it was filmed and spread without your consent. I would never watch anything like that."

Sam relaxed, giving her a weak smile. Okay, maybe she was a decent friend after all.

"You should know that the higher-ups aren't happy about it."

"I'm not happy about it either, but that's because I'm the one in the video," Sam said. "Why do they care?"

*

"It's a PR disaster," one of the higher-ups told him and Bucky in her office.

Sam felt like he'd been called into the principal's office for mouthing off in school. Only this office was much bigger and fancier than anything his school would've ever been able to afford.

"I don't see the problem," Bucky said gruffly, sitting on a chair next to Sam.

Of course he didn't. The man had no shame.

Sam decidedly did not look at him. He hadn't looked at him since the incidence. First because there had been no time since they had to wrap up the mission and travel back. And then, well, he talked to his sister.

"You don't see the problem with there being a viral video of Captain America being _serviced_ by the Winter Soldier?" Higher-Up Lady said.

"In a burnt-down facility formerly run by Hydra," Sam found it important to point out. "We brought down a bunch of Nazis. Why do people keep glossing over that?"

"Nazis aren't as unpopular as they used to be," Sharon said, because for some reason she was also there to watch him and Bucky get torn to shreds for their sex-tape. Because the universe hated Sam, apparently. "Some people even think you were a bit too violent."

"I hate this timeline," Bucky said.

"I also want to point out that I'm not _actually_ Captain America," Sam said. "I might carry the shield, but I'm still the Falcon."

"You were wearing the Captain America suit," Higher-Up Lady pointed out.

"Because it's a good suit and you guys told me it was smart to wear it for that particular unsafe mission!"

Sharon snickered in her corner, her eyes on her phone.

"What?" Sam snapped. She really wasn't being a good bro right now.

"Nothing, nothing." She scrolled on her phone. "Just reading some of the comments on the video."

"We already have a team on it," Higher-Up Lady said.

"A team?" Sam said nervously. A whole team of people at his place of work were reading comments about his accidental sex tape?

"As I said, it's a PR disaster. People are saying all sorts of things about you and about Captain America's legacy."

"If I know Steve, he probably just thinks this is funny," Bucky said.

He was right, but Sam didn't want to tell him that.

"Sam carrying Captain America's shield and occasionally his suit is already a point of much debate in our country," she said, voice strict. "People have a hard time accepting you taking his position. Now you add this video and people are freaking out."

"It's not like Steve never had his dick sucked on a mission," Bucky muttered.

Okay, now Sam had to look at him, but only because everyone in the room was staring right at him at the same time.

"Not by me," Bucky added, looking disgusted. "He's my brother."

"Oh but that's not what these comments are claiming," Sharon said, far too amused by this whole thing. "Aw, Bucky. I can't believe you were in love with Steve this whole time and now that he's gone you're transferring your feelings and attaching yourself to the second-best thing."

" _Second best?"_ " Sam exclaimed, offended.

"And shame on you, Sam, for taking advantage of his feelings," Sharon said.

"That, right there, is the problem," Higher-Up Lady said.

"I'm just joking," Sharon said, putting her phone down.

"Obviously, homophobes are going to take this video and run with it as a reason not to trust you, Sam," Higher-Up Lady went on.

"Obviously," Sam said.

"And even people who are somewhat okay with homosexuality are not going to be okay with their kid's hero being shown having casual sex on camera."

"By accident."

"Then the people who actively support gay rights feel bad about the video because some claim it looks, well," she finally looked somewhat flustered by this conversation, " _forced_."

"Forced?" Sam repeated dumbly. "Like I forced Bucky?"

"You heard what Agent Carter said."

"Again, I was joking," Sharon said, no longer sounding amused.

"Hold on, Bucky started it," Sam said. "The video has got to show that. He was the one who, you know..." He really didn't want to say it.

"Got down on my knees and took his dick out," Bucky said casually.

"Yes, but the video also shows you guys clearly arguing beforehand," Higher-Up Lady said. "And since there's no audio, no one knows what Sam was saying or demanding."

"I didn't demand anything!" Sam stuttered. "I was just as shocked as anyone else."

"He was," Bucky confirmed.

"This is ridiculous. Bucky started this, and I'm the one being painted as the angry, black, hypersexual man who forces Steve Roger's poor, heartbroken friend into sucking my dick?"

"To sum it up neatly, yes," Higher-Up Lady said, seemingly pleased that he got it. "Which looks bad."

"I know that looks bad!" Sam exclaimed.

"We could spin this," Sharon said.

"How? Release another sex tape where you can hear me yelp in surprise at feeling Bucky touch my dick?"

"No. Make it clear that this wasn't just you deciding you wanted to get off after beating up a bunch of people."

"Do Nazis really count as people?" Bucky questioned.

"A whole other can of worms and not for today," Higher-Up Lady said. "Carter is right. The homophobes are never going to stop hating you, but the people who support gay rights or are right on the edge might be convinced to come over to your side if we paint a pretty picture. We need to let everyone know that you are together and that this was a consensual sexual act that you preform regularly. Then things might get a bit calmer. _A bit._ "

"But we're not together," Sam protested.

Her smile reminded him of a shark's. "You are now."

*

Steve and Sarah and Sharon did not watch the video, but Sam did, later, in the quiet darkness of his own room.

It was an odd angle, coming from above and the side, showing off a charred room, barely half of it still standing. The footage was grainy and if it weren't for the fact that Sam was in the suit, the shield clear in the shot, it probably would've been impossible to see that it was really Sam. And Bucky.

Fucking Bucky Barnes. This was all his fault.

There was no audio, but they were clearly arguing about something, throwing their arms around angrily. Sam remembered being stressed. Remembered being so mad at Bucky he'd almost punched him.

Then, suddenly, Bucky was sinking to his knees. Sam in the video froze. For a few moments the shield covered whatever Bucky was doing, but then Sam's whole body jerked and he dropped the shield to the ground, kicking up a dust cloud. The angle was wrong to see Sam's cock properly, pulled out through the zipper, and Bucky's wonderful lips wrapped around it. But you could see Bucky's head bobbing up and down and it was pretty clear what he was doing.

Sam palmed himself through his pants in the dark. He hated that this was getting him hard, but damn it, it looked so good to see Bucky like that. At the moment, he'd been so caught up in the shock and then the pleasure of it all, that he hadn't taken the time to really look at Bucky working between his legs. He still remembered how it felt to have the wet heat of Bucky's mouth wrapped around his...

"Don't love the video's angle," Bucky said.

Sam jumped and dropped the phone on the ground. "Jesus Christ!"

"No, just Bucky.

Sam turned on the light on his bedside table to get a better look. It really was just Bucky.

He closed Sam's window and then leaned back on the windowsill. "Your security is terrible."

"You!" Sam pointed at him accusingly.

"Me?"

"This is all your fault."

Bucky shrugged causally, which only infuriated Sam further.

"Did you know about the camera?"

"I didn't know it was broadcasting at the time, no."

"But you knew it was there?"

He shrugged again.

"Are you being serious, Bucky?"

He threw his arms out, trying to look innocent and failing at it spectacularly. "Again, I didn't know it was working. And you didn't exactly stop me."

"You caught me by surprise!"

"You wanted it," Bucky said matter-of-factly.

Sam couldn't even argue with that because damn it, he had wanted it. He'd almost choked Bucky because of how badly he'd wanted it. And Bucky hadn't even protested. It was almost like he'd wanted to be choked.

And now he was getting hard again. Damn it.

"I am sorry about the backlash, though," Bucky said, sounding genuinely apologetic for once. "I didn't see that coming."

"Yeah, media can go off the rails pretty quickly," Sam muttered. "Why did you even do it?" He'd wanted to ask that the moment it happened. Sam and Bucky had gone on a few missions together since Sam got the shield and they were friends of sorts, but they'd never done anything close to what Bucky had done. They hadn't even kissed before. Sam didn't even know Bucky was into men.

Bucky shrugged again, and really, if he did that one more time Sam was going to kill him. "You seemed angry and frustrated and I thought I could calm you down."

"Calm me down?" he repeated dumbly.

"You seem angry now too."

"I _am_ angry."

Bucky took a few steps closer, raising his eyebrows. "And frustrated?"

Sam swallowed, taking a step back. He was not going to fall for this again. Once had already caused him enough trouble.

"I'm angry at you, specifically," he said.

"Yeah," Bucky stopped right in front of him, close enough to kiss, "I figured that out."

"So I don't see how you would be able to calm me down."

Bucky shrugged again and Sam was done.

He grabbed Bucky by the shoulders and he'd hardly put any pressure on him before Bucky was down on his knees.

Okay, so he fell for it again. He'd like to see any of those angry people commenting on the video say no if they had Bucky Barnes on his knees in front of them.

Bucky quickly pushed down Sam's shorts and underwear, his half-hard cock springing free. He licked his hand and wrapped his fingers around Sam's length, making Sam gasp. Bucky licked at the head, stroking his length at a measured pace.

Once he was fully hard, Bucky wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked gently.

"Fuck." Sam's fingers slid into Bucky's hair. "I hate you so much."

Bucky hummed, taking in more and more of his cock into his warm mouth, his hand working the base.

Sam's fingers tightened in his hair. "Yes," he hissed. "Like that."

Bucky shuddered, closing him eyes.

"Oh, you like that?" Sam teased, tightening his grip even further.

Bucky made a noise of appreciation and kept pushing forward until Sam hit the back of his throat, and then kept going.

"Careful," Sam mumbled, loosening his grip slightly. "No need to rush."

Making a sound of displeasure, Bucky pulled all the way off, making Sam whine in protest.

"Come on, Sammy," he said teasingly, still stroking him with his hand. "I thought you were angry." He gave him a shit-eating grin, his lips puffy and covered in spit. Then he sucked him back in.

"I am angry," Sam growled, his hips stuttering forward when he hit the back of Bucky's throat again. "I am so fucking mad at you."

Bucky bobbed his head up and down, just like he'd done in that stupid building built by those stupid Hydra agents while that stupid camera filmed.

Fuck it. If Bucky wanted to play rough, Sam was going to give it to him.

He tightened his grip in Bucky's hair again and pushed his hips forward, feeding more and more of his cock into Bucky's throat until he had Bucky's nose grinding against his pelvis.

Sam almost rolled his eyes back in his head. It felt so good. So tight and hot and wet, he thought he might come right then and there.

He held Bucky still for a few beats, waiting to see if he'd react, but he just sat there, his fingers holding onto Sam's hips. Sam saw a tear slid down his cheek and finally let up, letting Bucky pull back and draw in a rush of air.

"What is wrong with you?" Sam said. "Don't you need to breathe?"

Bucky wiped some spit off his chin and laughed, acting like he hadn't just had a cock shoved down his throat. "The Winter Soldier is supposed to be superior to most humans," he said cockily. "I can control my gag reflexes and hold my breath for several..."

Sam rammed into his throat again without waiting for him to finish. He wanted to make Bucky feel it. He wanted his throat to be so fucked out at the end of this that he wouldn't be able to speak properly for days. Taking hold of Bucky's hair with both hands, he he pushed Bucky's head up and down, sliding in and out of his throat, chasing his own pleasure without stopping to check if Bucky was doing well. It was like Bucky said; he was the Winter Soldier. If he wanted out, he could easily break free from Sam's grip.

One of Bucky's hands left his hips and Sam slowed down for a moment just to check what happened to it and make sure things really were okay. He noted that Bucky had moved his hand down between his own legs. He was jerking off. He liked this.

Somehow, that made Sam go even harder.

Sam picked up his pace again, closing his eyes and revelling in the pleasure of feeling Bucky's throat constricting around his cock. Not only did it feel unspeakably good to be fucking someone's throat, but this was _Bucky_. And yeah, he hadn't really thought that he and Bucky would ever get together like this. He'd barely even thought about Bucky in a sexual manner at all until he sunk to his knees in that building. But now that it was happening, it was like a dream come true. Bucky Barnes, a super hot super soldiers, was choking on his dick and liking it.

It almost made all the terrible, awkward conversations he'd had that day worth it. _Almost._

Sam could feel his balls getting tighter as he got closer, and now Bucky really was choking. It seemed Sam was pushing him close to his super-soldier capacity. Sam wanted so badly to stay in the tight heat and come down Bucky's throat, make him taste him for days, but he also wanted to be a dick towards him.

Grabbing hold of Bucky's head tightly, he pulled all the way out of his mouth. He grabbed his own dick and stroked it once, twice, and then came all over Bucky's face. Cum painted his left cheek and his lips and dripped down to his chin. Bucky opened his eyes, his eyelashes full of reactionary tears from choking, and then he grinned, slipping his tongue out and licking the cum off his lips.

Sam took a few stumbling steps back and collapsed on his bed, his legs like jello.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered to the ceiling.

"Again," Bucky said, his voice not even strained. "Just Bucky."

Sam heard him get up to his feet and walk over to the bed, poking Sam in the side to make room. Then Bucky laid down next to him.

He was panting and sweating slightly, Sam was happy to note, but that was the only clue of what they'd just done. Even his erection was gone; he'd seemingly gotten himself off right after Sam did.

Fuck, that was hot.

Sam was going to die.

"You are the worst person I've ever met," Sam said.

"Now, is that how you speak to your committed boyfriend who you regularly engage in consensual sexual acts with?"

Sam hit him on the shoulder, but he was too weak and fucked-out for it to make any real impact.

Bucky laughed at his pathetic attempt.

"I am so angry with you," Sam said.

"Still?" Bucky sighed dramatically. "Well, I guess we will just have to try to get your frustration out of you again and again until it works."

"Fuck you."

"We can try that too."

Sam groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. The mental image alone really was going to kill him.

"So, committed-boyfriend-who-I-reagularly-engage-in-consensual-sexual-acts-with, when are you going to introduce me to your family?"

"Shut up!"

Bucky finally shut up, which unfortunately, gave Sam time to actually think and remember.

"My sister has invited you to a barbecue."

Sam couldn't see Bucky's shit-eating grin, but he knew it was there.

"Awwww, sweetheart. I can't wait."

They had to pretend to be boyfriends in the public eye for a least a couple of months, according to Higher-Up Lady. These were going to be some long months.

Sam hated his life.

Bucky turned to his side, putting his metal hand on Sam's stomach and sliding it down to find him half-hard again somehow.

"Wanna try to get rid of your anger again?"

Okay, so maybe his life wasn't _that_ bad.


End file.
